Since both humoral and cellular and immune responses may be important against AIDS, two HIV-1 multigenic plasmid DNAs were constructed containing the gag and env genes from pNL4-3 DNA under the regulation of the human CMV and murine endogenous AKV promoters. Development of humoral and T cell proliferative immune responses were analyzed by direct DNA injection of rhesus and pig-tailed macaques. Similar levels of T-cell proliferative responses were generated with both DNAs in rhesus macaques whereas the humoral responses in rhesus and pig-tailed macaques correlated directly with the promoter strength of the vaccine DNA. Long-term, boostable antibodies to Gag and Env were generated using less amount and fewer injections of CMV-DNA than with AKV-DNA. Tetanus toxoid injection was used to demonstrate ability of the animals to respond similarly to a known antigen. To evaluate protection against HIV-1, vaccinated animals were boosted with oligo-gp160 (to enhance the env response) and challenged with SHIV-IIIb. Samples are currently being analyzed to evaluate viral load in the animals. Since a large amount of DNA was injected in the animals in the above study, samples from these animals are being used to evaluate toxicity of DNA vaccination, persistence of vaccine DNA sequences, and autoimmune responses.